


"Gold's Kitchen" snip-it

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is called to meet Chef Gold in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" snip-it

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get smut out of my mind and this didn’t work for an actual chapter in the fic, so this happened. This is for this anyone waiting forever for new chapters of the main story and I just haven’t produced them yet. Instead I’m writing dribble like this. ENJOY !

Belle worked hard on her menu on the flight from Vegas and is ready to be a leader to her team. Now that she’s returned to Hell’s Kitchen, she wants to run her ideas by the guys, but she isn’t sure how to approach them. She knows Neal will do anything for her and will work hard to help her win. Jafar on the other hand, well, Belle isn’t quite sure about him.

Jafar was a tough competitor early in the game, fast in the kitchen and sharp like a knife. He quickly became the one to defeat amongst the competitors, with his hybrid of American and Middle Eastern cuisine. Jafar was the one everyone thought would win.

"We should get started if you’re planning on winning this thing," Jafar states with a heavy sigh.

"We just stepped in the door, man. Can we at least have a moment." Neal takes a seat on the couch.

"I don’t need to take a moment. If I had made it to the final two, your ass would not be sleeping tonight."

"Well, it’s a good thing you didn’t." Neal kicks his legs up on the table and leans back in the couch.

Jafar turns to Belle and looks at her as if he’s shooting lasers through her. “And you’re just going to let him loaf around.”

Belle rolls her eyes. “No ones loafing around. We are going to get to work, but Neal’s right, we should take a moment.”

"I’m still baffled by how you ever made it this far in the competition, but you’re the chef, and I must follow the chain of command in the kitchen. Even if I disagree with them." Jafar heads towards the men’s dorm room. "Let me know when this bore fest is over and you’re ready to get some real work done." He quickly turn back to face Belle. "And by the way." A fiendish smirk curls upon his face. "You’re lucky to have me on your team. After that sad display I just witnessed at Spinners, there’s no way you can beat Mulan without me." He steps into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Well, he haven’t changed one bit."

"Did you really expect him to?" Belle giggles and takes a seat next to Neal.

"Nope, never. He’d probably say the same thing to Mulan if he was in her team."

"I have no doubt that he would."

Neal smiles at her. “How have you been doing, Belle? I know how hectic life can be here.”

"Oh, umm." Belle isn’t sure how to answer. The competition has been difficult, but her time with Chef Gold has been amazing. "Well.."

The phone rings.

"I’ll get it." Neal hops up. "I kinda missed answering this thing." He picks up the phone. "Hello?" He listens. "Hey, Chef." He pauses for a moment. "No, no, Chef this isn’t Victor, it’s Neal."

Belle laughs to herself. Chef Gold and his confusion with voices in the phone.

"Yes, Chef. I’ll let her know." Neal hangs up. "I don’t know why he thought I was Victor. Doesn’t he remember that he’s still in Vegas?"

"He has this thing. He doesn’t recognize voices over the phone. He thought I was Mulan the last time I answered."

"Even with your accent?"

Belle nods

"Crazy." Neal sits back on the couch, putting his feet on the table.

Belle stares at him.

He looks over to her. “What?”

"What did the chef say?"

"Oh, oh right." He smirks and Belle playfully shoves him. "He wants to see you in the office," Neal says with a laugh.

"Thank you." She stands from the couch. "When I come back, we’ll get to work."

"Alright."

"Oh, and can you let Mr. Knowitall know."

"No problem."

Belle leaves the dorm and head straight to Gold’s office. She enters the office and Chef Gold is sitting at his desk. “You wanted to see me.” She closes the door.

"Come here, dearie."

She steps closer to the desk.

Gold grins at her. “I said, come here.” He pats his hand on top of the desk.

Belle slowly walks behind the desk, trying to keep a straight face and stands in front of him.

"Now, that’s not where I wanted you to go." He scoots his chair back and points at the desk.

"Rumple." She snickers. This is all very sudden to her.

"Shh, sweetheart. On the desk."

She turns to sit, but he stops her.

"Not like that. Turn around and put your elbows down on the desk."

Belle gasps, but does exactly what he asks.

He gets up from his seat and stands beside her. “You look beautiful like this.” He scales his hand down the length of her back and she shivers to his touch. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you like this?” He stands behind her, pressing himself against her ass.

"No." She can feel his hard cock.

"Good." He strokes his hand through her hair, as he grinds against her.

"Mmm," she closes her eyes, biting her bottom lip, rolling her hips to match his rhythm.

"You like that, don’t you, dearie?"

"Mmhmm."

He reaches under her, unbuckling her belt and her pants slump to the floor.

"Rumple, do you really think this is a good idea?"

He pulls up his chair and sits. “Yes, I do.” He spreads her legs and rubs his hand over her panties. “You have more than enough time, I promise.”

"Ah, okay," she breaths.

Chef Gold caresses his hand over her panties until they’re soaked through, then hastily tugs them down and smells her. Her aroma sends tingles down his spine. He rubs his hands over her ass and squeezes.

She wimpers.

"Scoot forward a bit more, dearie."

She complies and her ass is right where he wants it.

He slowly dips three finger into her cunt, covering them with her juices.

Her knees go weak, but she keeps her balance.

He slowly strokes her pussy, then slides his fingers back to her tight hole.

Belle’s eyes widen. “Ahh !” Being touched there was completely unexpected.

Chef Gold moves his fingers in and out of her, loosening her for what’s to come next. “Do you like this as well?”

"Yes, ah, yes." Her body quivers.

He gently pulls his fingers out and dips his face between her cheeks, burying himself in her.

"Oh, god !" This is new to Belle. She never experienced anything like it. It’s so rough and wild, but she’s loving every moment.

Chef Gold unbuckles his belt and pulls out his thick cock, stroking himself, as he eats her ass. He moves away from her, licking his lips, then smacks her cheek.

"Ah ! What was that for?"

"You lost today, dearie. You needed some kind of punishment."

"When I win, I’ll be the one punishing you."

"I’m looking forward to it." He smacks her again.

"Ah !"

He grabs her hips and pulls her down into his lap. “I haven’t kissed your lips today,” he murmurs in her ear.

"Well, aren’t you going to kiss me now."

"No." He massages her breast over her chefs jacket.

"Then what are we going to do?"

He snaps his fingers and a condom appears in his hand.

Belle is taken by surprise. “I almost forgot about you’re magic tricks.”

"You want to see more?" His hot breath, breaths on her neck.

Belle wants him to fuck her hard, but she can shake the pressure of the competition at this moment. “I don’t want to kill the mood, but I have a feeling I should be getting back.”

"You’re not killing the mood, sweetheart. We can just move a little faster. I know you have work to do." He sucks on the side of her neck. "You were so nervous at Spinners, I just wanted to hold you close to."

"You did?"

"Yes, sweetheart. This is probably the only chance we’ll have together, before the last challenge." He slips his hands between her thighs.

"Alright, but you have to kiss me." She stands, kicking off her pants and shoes, then kisses his lips, rolling his chair against the wall. She snatches the condom out of his hand and and tosses it on the floor. "We’re not going to need this today."

"Are… Are you sure?" Chef Gold can’t believe it.

"Yes, Rumple," her voice is low and smoky. She puts her knees in the chair and sits in the chefs lap, grinding her cunt against his cock, but not inside her, not just yet.

They sense each other without a condom for the first time and it’s ecstasy.

Chef Golds cock slips in and out of the lips of her folds, feeling all of the warmth and wetness against him, It’s all more than he imagined. “Oh, Belle,” he heavily breaths.

"You like that, don’t you, sweetie?" She gazes down at him and she rips open her chefs jacket and her breast fall out freely.

"Oh, Belle. You weren’t wearing a…"

"Shhh." She kisses him passionately.

His hand cups her breast and he squeezes them. “I need to be inside you.”

"You will." She stands and pulls his chair from the wall.

"What are you doing now, sweetheart?"

"Shhh, I’m going to give you exactly what you wanted, but you have to be quiet. Do you think you can be quiet?" She repeats words he’s said to her before.

"Yes, I can be quiet, dearie."

"Good. I know how much you love this game." She rolls the chair back to the desk.

He nods.

"Only I can speak." She stands behind the chair, leaning over it and sucks on his neck, slowly drawing her hand down to his dick and strokes him.

Gold whimpers, closing his eyes tightly and his hips buck in the seat. He reaches behind and holds the back of her neck, as she sucks on his skin. “Mmm.” He just knows she’s going to leave a mark.

"We should probably hurry this up?" She says into his skin.

"Mmm," he hums.

"Oh, that’s right. You can’t say anything." She steps between him and the desk, spreading her cheeks, slowly inching his cock inside her. The pressure is uncomfortable for a moment, but she soon loosens.

Chef Gold growls, gripping at her hips. Oh, she’s so tight around him, tighter than he’s ever felt her. He holds back the urge to moan.

"Ah, ah." She pounces up and down, holding on to the dask. Belle leans back, resting her head on his shoulder, as she grinds her ass against his cock. "Oh, oh, ahh !"

He can feel her breath on his face.

"Oh, Rumple !" She guides his hands over her body. "You want more, don’t you?"

He quickly nods yes.

"You can speak, sweetie."

He shakes his head no. He knows she’s trying to trick him.

"I thought I was going to get you to talk. I guess you’re smarter than you look." She drives his dick deeper into her ass. "Ahh !"

Chef Gold needs more and he needs to take control. He sits her up and lightly pushes her on the desk.

"What are you doing?"

He stands from the chair and hold her down oh the desk, then pushes himself hard into her hole.

"Oh f-f-fuck !" her voice rattles.

He plunges inside her, holding her down to the desk.

As she tries to find the edge of the desk, Belle knocks books and papers to the floor. “Fuck, fuck, ahh, fuck !” Juices squirt from her cunt, as her fucks her harder.

Gold grips her hips rocking her against him faster. He feels that he going to come, but he’s not ready, he doesn’t want this to end just yet.

Belle whimpers and slips her hands between her thighs, massaging her pearl. “Shit !” More juices squirt as her orgasm takes over her. Her body trembled uncontrollably.

Gold isn’t ready, he didn’t expect her to come so soon. He pulls himself out if her ass, and fucks her pussy, driving in her hard and deep.

"Oh god !" Belle doesn’t know how much more she can take. She knock more items off of the desk, desperately trying to grab on to something and her hands return to the edge of the desk.

Chef Gold knows it’s driving her mad and he can’t hold back much longer, so he let’s himself go, coming inside her strong. “Oh, Belle.” His body vibrates and he milks himself inside of her, filling her up with him. “Shit, Belle.” He’s out of breath and collapses on top of her.

Belle can hardly move, but she’s able to mutter two words. “You lost.”

"Belle, Belle?"

She hears an unfamiliar voice.

"Belle ! Wake up !" The voice says harshly.

She violently jerks out of her sleep.

"Where back in L.A."

"Jafar?" Belle rubs her eyes.

"Who else did you think I was?"

"No one, I’m sorry.

"You need to get your bags. I may have to work for you in the kitchen, but I’m not going to be a bag boy." Jafar walks towards the front of the plane.

Belle looks around the plane confused. She’s never had such a vivid dream.

"Come on, Belle. The sooner we get back to Hell’s Kitchen, the sooner we can get your menus in order." Neal helps remove her bags from the over head.

"Yes, yes, you’re right." She stands and instantly feels the awkward moisture in her pants. "Oh, shit."

"What’s wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Neal." She takes her bag. "We’ll get to work on the menu right after we settle in and I take a shower."

"Sound good. We all should relax, before getting to work.

Belle follows Neal off the plane, having just had one of the most erotic and best dreams of her life.


End file.
